TransTech Transformers
by ReddyRedWolf
Summary: Earth's secret revealed! After Predacons and Vehicons now the Maximals must battle the Decepticons !
1. Prelude

Disclaimer : I don't own Transformers Hasbro, Takara/Tomy does

Transtech Transformers : Prelude Infiltration Earth

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado

Cheyenne Mountain Mountain Air Force Station home of four commands: North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD), United States Northern Command (USNORTHCOM), United States Strategic Command (USSTRATCOM), and Air Force Space Command (AFSPC).

Cheyenne Mountain Operations Command (CMOC) serves as the command center for both NORAD and USNORTHCOM. It is the central collection and coordination center for a worldwide system of satellites, radars, and sensors that provide early warning of any missile, air, or space threat to North America.

"Or so the pitiful humans thought …"

"They couldn't even detect a phase cloaked ship with those sensors of theirs. It took me months to infiltrate this complex, bugging their microwave antennas and fiber optic links. I had to take this Earth construction vehicle form a bulldozer as a disguise. The military morons are adding a new building to this underground complex, but my objective is the Vault which few among 1,100 personnel know its existence! "

"Making my mission easier without revealing my identity; turning three synthoid drones into my puppets. " Chuckle

"These humans today have much more in common with Maximals and Predacons than the pure fleshlings we used to know."

"Disturbing but not unexpected, these organics envy our near immortality not to mention they are responsible for the protoform technology that birthed the new Cybertron factions."

"The Humans meddling lead to the defeat of the Decepticons, our rightful place usurped by those Predacon upstarts."

"Their late leadership the Tripedacus Council was revealed to me by the True Path as a bunch of Quintessons pretending as Predacon generals."

"I have to admit the True Path's young Megatron had vision"

"Upon his return from depths of space then releasing a virus causing a planet wide stasis lock, he took my old leader's credo achieving "Peace through Tyranny".

"Once again I've been reformatted; he made me into a general in charge of the many secrets discovered during his disappearance and rule of Cybertron."

"Then they came …"

"The Techno-Organic Spark War began and ended."

"Now he is gone; one with his nemesis ironically named Optimus Primal. Turning our mechanical paradise of a planet into a sickening Techno-Organic garden"

"But… not before initiating a plan should he fail"

"Within this copy of young Megatron's data tracks the truth …"

"The reason the Autobots and Maximal Elders had made Earth a forbidden planet.

Why it's location and our history with it has been censored."

"Young Megatron had vision yes… but he lacked the Spark of Leadership needed to conquer."

"With this mission he gave me I intend find that Spark!"

"This facility is heavily guarded with only two exits … therefore stealth and deception is a must!"

"Deception … This time I am no longer a Vehicon … a Predacon … or a Constructicon…"

" I am a Decepticon !"

Authors Note:

For those not familiar ; Transtech was supposed to be the sequel to Beast Machines. Instead we get RID while Armada was produced. The theme seems to be vehicular Maximals vs. Decepticons. Yes Starcream was to make a comeback. Only three prototype molds were produced Starcream, Cheetor and Optimus Prime.

Here is my take on the series that never was !


	2. Chapter 1: Mission

Transtech Transformers: Chapter 1 Mission

"Cybertron , the Techno-Organic age."

"A golden age where it does not matter which faction a transformer comes from…"

"For All are One."

"Maximal or Predacon"

"All are Cybertrons"

"Peace what we fought for and some of us died for… Is it so hard for us to keep?" thought Cheetor , Keeper of the Oracle

The techno-organic cheetah ran under the blue white sky and along the green fields of Cybertropolis, hub capital of the Maximals.

"By the Matrix, we didn't know there were transformer survivors besides Nightcream."

"Megatron destroyed every ship returning and every orbital station around Cybertron"

"During the war against Megatron we couldn't find any Maximal or Predacon survivors on the planet."

"Because they were not on the planet in the first place but on our last remaining moon"

"A myriad of resistance cells made a foothold on it"

"A small army of beast, transmetal and fuzor Maximals under the command of Grimlock"

"A small group of techno-organic Maximals and their Deployer partners lead by the former elder Magnaboss now known as Battle Unicorn also joined by the former Tripedacus who is now called Bruticus."

"A team of Mutant beasts; original victims of Megatron's virus; led by Icebird."

"A Maximal-Predacon group called the Dinobots jointly commanded by the Maximal

T-Wrecks and the Predacon Magmatron."

"Lastly the Predacons under the command of Razorclaw"

"The reason they couldn't return and take back Cybertron during the Spark War was because they were constantly under siege by the Vehicons lead by Megabolt, Mirage, Blastcharge, Spy Streak and Scavenger"

"When I thought it was all over celebrating little did we know that a Cyberforming array was set up on the moon by Scavenger aimed it at our world."

"Only through the sacrifice of Bruticus was it destroyed"

"Bruticus was believed to be an agent of the Quintessons but along the way fighting along side his long time rival Battle Unicorn he had a change of heart…" Cheetor pondered

"Instead of scheming our enslavement or destruction he choose to give up his life saving billions taking Scavenger with him"

"The resistance groups were losing ground and had to make a retreat. Using an old space bridge they escaped the Vehicon army."

"When we found them they were surprised that Cybertron through Optimus Primal's reformatting was liberated from Megatron's Tyrannny."

Cheetor looks up the sky at the moon like a bad omen.

"The threat still remains especially now that Obsidian and Strika has joined the remnants of the Vehicon army on the moon"

"I have to admit the numbers are at our side. Billions of sentient transformers against a finite army of drones."

"Still Strika and Obsidian were among the most brilliant generals in Cybertron's history"

"All they need is enough Energon for an invasion, which they are currently lacking to power their drone army."

Cheetor reaches his destination the Citadel.

"I wonder what that old Autobot wants me for …"

Two flyers land. Black Aracnia jumps down the Condor.

Silverbolt transforms to humanoid robot mode.

The giant bat follows suit.

Black Arachnia : "Cheetor you too ?"

Cheetor : "Yeah got a message from Grimlock to meet him at his office."

Nightscream: "Could it be the Vehicons are about to attack?"

Silverbolt: "Doubtful they do not have enough Energon and we've successfully blockaded their moon base from getting any."

Cheetor :"Well lets go meet that raptor we wouldn't want him mad he is one of the original Dinobots!"

Silverbolt chuckled nostalgically remembering the honorable Predacon

"Noble and savage at the same time no wonder Dinobot choose that name even though it's a Autobot subgroup."

Black Arachnia: "Your one to talk your named after an Aerialbot scared of heights!"

"Who...?" Nightscream curiously asks

Black Arachnia: "Old war stories kid better ask Rattrap later Dinobot was his best friend."

The four Maximals enter the Citadel moves through the corridors reaching a huge sliding door.

On the left side a red Autobot symbol on the right side a green Maximal symbol.

The door opened.

Sitting in his chamber of office the Maximal Elder Grimlock

"Me think you wonder why me send you here…" The old Dinobot says

"Yes sir if it's a recon mission for preparation of taking the moon base we're your team" said Cheetor

Grimlock: "No me have much more important mission for you"

"Me give you command of starship to find refugees"

Cheetor: "Sir not to be disrespectful but any other experienced captain can do that"

"The Vehicons have a large standing army up there but they lack resources to invade us"

"We should take them at their weakest"

Grimlock: "Huff …That only official story. Your real mission is to go to Earth and find out if Humans are in trouble"

Black Aracnia: "Sir you're asking us to break the Pax Cybertronia treaty. The Humans wanted independence without our interference in their affairs as much we compromised with the Predacons for the Humans not to interfere in our affairs!" She reacted being the military historian.

Cheetor : " Besides sir every data track referring to Earth, its location and much of our history has been erased from Cybertron's mainframe."

Grimlock: "You were the helmsman of the Axalon and you got there and back here at Cybertron…"

Cheetor: "Sir if you remember much of our memories was Swiss-cheesed by Megatron's

virus"

"I couldn't even remember much of the Beast Wars … except in bits and pieces"

Grimlock: "Me think answer to Earth's location is within you. You remind me of Rodimus Prime before he left with Magnus and Jazz. You two are pretty much alike."

Cheetor: "Umm… Sir one thing I'm not a Prime or a Matrix bearer…"

"But you have a direct connection to the Allspark itself you are Optimus Primal's chosen" Grimlock interrupted.

"The Keeper of the Oracle of Vector Sigma" Grimlock continued

Cheetor: "Sir diving into the Matrix is no easy feat I've seen Rhinox, Optimus do it they barely returned from it"

Silverbolt : "To be blunt Grimlock what sort of problem are you expecting from Earth that you would send us there breaking the treaty between us and the humans, and risking Cheetor in the Matrix!"

Grimlock : "For more than three hundred megacycles me have been receiving a untraceable repeating subspace signal from an agent from Earth. As of this past cycle me have not receive this signal…"

Nightscream: "Slag, you mean you have a spy on Earth!"

The stunned Maximals they've heard the Autobot was rather unconventional commander but this was too much.

Grimlock says "You misunderstand me not have spy but a sentinel of Earth, it cause too much trouble if he come home."

Pointing at Nightscream "You young one better watch your tongue or me rip it off me not amused me old teammate's name used as a curse word!" Grimlock snapped.

Nightscream looks contrite

Cheetor asks "Sentinel? What do you mean ?"

Grimlock: "Your team familiar with him … He guards the real reason me and other Elders made sure nobody find where Earth is…"

"According to your debriefing your team had already fought two their kind"

"All this time the sparks of the three worst Decepticons have been imprisoned on Earth"

The four Maximals are speechless.

"If they return here on Cybertron this cold war will turn to another Great War that will last millions of years"

"Me not willing to risk fragile peace we have"

"Optimus Prime wanted you Cybertrons our descendants not to experience the same tragedy our generation did."

"Me confident you will be safe in the Matrix Cheetor. The safety of Cybertron and Earth lies on you and your team's hands"

"Alright I'll do this mission but…" says Cheetor

Black Arachnia: "Don't worry fearless leader we're with you! Right Silverbolt?"

Silverbolt: "We fought with you during the Beast Wars and the Spark War. It is an honor to serve with you."

Nightscream: "Cool never been off world before. But who is the guard, the three Con's and why isn't Rattrap and Botanica here?"

Grimlock answers " Botanica is a scientist besides she needed she knows more of our environment than anybody"

"Rattrap stays his interface skills are needed he still bringing our planetary defenses back under our control"

"As for the Decepticons they are Soundwave, Shockwave and … Megatron"

Black Arachnia reacts: "Megatron! Don't you mean Galvatron?"

"Long story besides he same bad spark anyway…" tells Grimlock

"Who is your contact ?" asks Cheetor

Grimlock answers

"Me said you familiar with him; his name is …."

"Depthcharge."


	3. Chapter 2: Ghosts of the Past

**Transtech Transformers Chapter 2 : Ghosts of the Past**

The Maximal starship Steelhaven glides through warp space en route to the Sol system.

Four Maximals occupy its bridge. Nightscream sits at the helm and navigation station while Silverbolt ready for anything oversees the communications and tactical weapons station and the science and engineering station monitored by Black Arachnia.

Cheetor sits at the command seat of the Steelhaven impatiently tapping his fingers at his chair.

Cheetor: "Can't we get more speed from the warp engines?" He addresses Black Arachnia

Black Arachnia "No we can't this is the Steelhavens maximum cruising speed, a warp factor higher we'd be tearing the ship apart."

Nightcream asks: "Why can't we use a transwarp ship. Why an old clunker of warp engines!"

Black Arachnia answers: "The High Council banned transwarp technology and every ship has been refitted for warp drive. They made that decision after our debriefing about prehistoric Earth."

Nightscream : " Yeah but why does it have to be this old Autobot ship refitted from the moth balls."

Cheetor: "Every registered starship is either in blockade duty or on the mission of contacting the lost colonies and starship crews. Megatron wiped out Cybertron's databanks clean we don't know where they are. This is a secret mission; no one would miss this ship"

Silverbolt: "Besides Nightscream the Steelhaven is a combat oriented starship, most of the fleet are peace time science vessels, its better for facing Decepticons just in case."

Cheetor: "Make that definitely facing Decepticons!"_… and more trouble than we expected._

Black Arachnia notices Cheetor's impatience _He has been like that since getting the Earth's coordinates from the Oracle._

Cheetor's POV (Flashback)

Deep underneath Cybertropolis the Maximal spark processing complex called the Matrix.

Grimlock, Silverbolt, Nightcream and Black Arachnia helps Cheetor resonate with the Oracle diving in the very Matrix itself.

Once this ancient facility produced Cybertronian sparks but no more.

Ever since the beginning of the Techno-Organic age it has been inexplicably silent.

Now no new Cybertrons are born online as with its sister complex called the Pit.

It is as if Vector Sigma, the life giving super computer, itself no longer exists on Cybertron.

Equipments are set, wires are connected to Cheetor's mind.

Grimlock: "Cheetor, you ready?"

Cheetor : "As I will ever be, Bigbot."

Cheetor goes offline.

Resonating his spark with the Oracle.

Metaphysically Cheetor encounters the great program.

The Oracle, a golden ring, a portal to the Allspark itself.

Cheetor dives his hand within it searching data of Earth's whereabouts.

Finally he finds it downloading it to his own data tracks.

Suddenly his hand is jerked. As if purposely pulled within the Oracle.

He dives inside the Matrix only to find a familiar face.

Cheetor: "Optimus !"

Optimus Primal: "Yes Cheetor it is I"

Cheetor is excited thinking he can bring him back with him.

Cheetor: "Great then lets get back home we need you!"

Optimus Primal answers: "Cheetor I am home this is where I belong"

Cheetor : "Why bring me here?"

Optimus Primal: "The balance must be maintained. You alone cannot win against Megatron . You will need help. Help will come. He is Megatron's eternal opposite. Accept his help when it comes. Till all are one…"

Optimus Primal slowly fades

Cheetor: "Optimus wait! What do mean help!"

Cheetor turns to get back to reality only to see another dead friend

An honorable warrior that fell in battle long ago…

Cheetor: "Dinobot!"

Dinobot: "Beware of the two immortal sparks at Megatron's side"

Cheetor: "Who? Shockwave and Soundwave?"

Dinobot: "No most psychotic Predacon Maximal and treacherous Decepticon we've ever faced"

Cheetor thinks….

Cheetor: "Rampage and Starscream !"

Dinobot: "Yes they are. You must hurry while Depthcharge is not in danger of dieing he is suffering. He needs your help"

Cheetor: "I don't understand how Depthcharge can be alive when we thought he was dead."

Dinobot: "I was supposed to bring Rampage's spark here at the Matrix but he possessed Depthcharge. I saw the dire situation you Maximals and Humans are in. I made my choice thus through the other piece of Rampage's spark I possessed my clone to save you all. Depthcharge died for but a moment until his near-possession made him immortal. I died yet again returning to the Matrix but Rampage's consciousness made it through his smaller piece of spark."

Dinobot: "You must reformat Depthcharge to save him …."

Dinobot : "By the way give my regards to the Vermin tell him I'll be waiting Ha Ha Ha!"

Dinobot: "Till all are one!"

Dinobot's ghostly form disappears

Cheetor : " Slag two unkillable Con's can it get any worse!"

Two familiar sparks approaches Cheetor

Cheetor: "Spoke too soon"

The sparks dance around each other finally forming an image like that of a winged archangel.

Cheetor: "Tigerhawk…"

Tigerhawk: "Greetings old friend I had hoped we would not meet in such circumstances."

Cheetor: "Tell me about it…"

Tigerhawk: "The Nexus…. The Vok has not lost interest on Earth but rather recent events have increased their interest of the Humans' evolution"

Cheetor: "The Vok?"

Tigerhawk: "The aliens we have encountered in prehistoric Earth"

Cheetor: "Oh no… not them again"

Tigerhawk: "The conflict could draw them out. Be careful"

"Till all are one"

Tigerhawk fades as the others.

Suddenly a trinary spark appears. Transforming into a large three headed dog.

Like Cerberus guarding the gates of Hades

Cheetor : "Who the…"

Left Dog Head – "The One before Cybertron was is on Earth. You must protect it.

For freedom is the right of a sentient being…."

Middle Dog Head – "Our misguided brethren the Quintessons has not given up their quest in enslaving your race. They are waiting in the shadows to have the One before Cybertron was…"

Right Dog Head- "Scavenger did not perish. The means of your destruction is with him. He is now aware of the One before Cybetron was he will surely inform his leader Megatron. With Scavenger's Key Megatron will try to enslave the One before Cybertron was and not only conquer Cybertron, and rest of the universe but the Matrix itself."

All three Dog Heads spoke: " You must protect the One before Cybertron was…."

"Till all are one…."

Cheetor returns to reality

Opening his optics he sees Grimlock, Silverbolt, Nightscream and Black Arachnia

(End Flashback)

Decepticon Undersea Base, Earth

Scavenger is working on the new transformer bodies after his near disastrous mission in Cheyenne Mountain.

Scavenger : "Blasted Maximals when I just thought my plan won't go without a hitch. In turns out there is already one of them inside the Vault !"

"Nearly didn't get away from the humans, they are certainly better armed than they used to be. Fortunately my new body is protected from their conventional weaponry, even their energon based plasma energy weapons."

"Ah yes the miracle of Transtech Transmetal technology!"

"The full benefit of transmetals without the need for unsavory beast modes or organics; Rendering me immune to harmful energon fields and plasma energy. Its properties negate techno-organic reformatting. Ha ha ha!"

"All thanks to this …the Transtech Key. Young Megatron wanted to mix the transmetal driver and the Key of Vector Sigma's power into one. "

"I'm such a genius. Now to give life to my leader. With the original Megatron and young Megatron becoming one making an unstoppable Decepticon."

Scavenger downloads Megatron II's data tracks into the Central Processing Unit connecting it to the original Megatron's spark laser core.

Scavenger activates the Transtech key , Transmetalizing Megatron's new body; an all terrain Destroyer Tank.

The Tank transforms to robot mode.

Megatron : "Yesss…. I still function…."

Mount Saint Hillary, Oregon

Once this volcanic mountain was larger and taller now it is a mere shadow of itself.

A site of many battles between robots from outer space.

Deep within it the former Autobot flagship known as the Ark.

An Autobot and Maximal base in the past now secret headquarters of Section 9 of the Earth Defense Corps.

At its main conference room.

A Lieutenant approaches its Director : "Sir update we seem to have lost the transformer's energy signature. We can't track him"

Director: "He must be using a new form of stealth technology. Doctor Redford how is your patient."

Dr. Emily Redford : "Sir it seems he has been exposed to some form of mechanizing virus that is killing his biomechanical form. It's destroying his organic parts. He is currently in stasis lock. We could try to transfer his spark into a synthoid but the virus may also infect the synthoid body making it useless. Also it seems his spark is giving off anomalous readings. We do not have the experience of transferring transformer sparks to human cyborg bodies." She explained.

Director addresses the base's supercomputer: "Teletran-1 update on Optimus Prime's search."

Teletran-1: "Temporal dimension probes have not yet found Optimus Prime's consciousness. Continuing search patterns"

_Damn we do have Prime's body and spark here but ever since he merged with the matrix finding this… Vector Prime giving him some sort of map of his last mission he hasn't been back for hundreds of years._ The Director thought of his childhood hero.

Director: "Optimus Prime where are you?"


	4. Chapter 3 : Return of the Decepticons

Disclaimer: I don't Transformers Hasbro and Takara/Tomy does. GI Joe is a property of Hasbro.

**Transtech Transormers Chapter 3: Return of the Decepticons**

Decepticon Undersea Headquarters

Long ago this abandoned crashed ship was once base of operations of the Decepticons in their war against the Autobots on Earth.

Today the Decepticons rise rebuilt as Transtech Transmetals.

One by one of they came online.

Soundwave, Shockwave, Starcream and Immorticon.

Soundwave- Legendary communications officer of the Decepticons.

Soundwave's sensors can detect even lowest energy radio transmissions. Able to read minds by monitoring electrical brain impulses.Acts as radio link for others. Locates and identifies enemies, then informs fellow Decepticons.

It is little surprise that his new body exemplifies these traits. Soundwaves alternate mode is microwave and sonic weapons mobile satellite platform which can also fly Earth's atmosphere originally built by a human terrorist organization the I.R.O.N. Army.

Shockwave – Megatron's most trusted military operations commander.

Logical and cold Shockwave has led the Descepticons at the times when Megatron disappeared. Shockwave's alternate mode is high speed Red Shadows' Low Rider Assault Vehicle armed to the teeth with missiles, blasters and a devastating shockwave pulse generator that can emit lethal beams of energy from anywhere on the electromagnetic spectrum: gamma rays, X-rays, visible light, infrared rays, radio waves, etc... Shockwave also can create holographic duplicates of himself to confuse enemy forces.

Starscream – Once the greatest air-commander of the Decepticon battle fleet. The most treacherous and power hungry general of the Decepticons. Whose immortal spark is now encased in near indestructible laser core specially built for torture by Scavenger for Megatron's use. During his exile in deep space Starscream finds the Waspinator possessing the Predacon for his long return to Cybertron. Starscream with Waspinator was captured by Grimlock using the experimental spark extractor separating them, imprisoning Starscream. Later the Maximals used Starscream's immortal mutant spark as a template for X later known as the Predacon Rampage during the Beast Wars. Starscream's secrets were used by Megatron II to make his spark immortal. Megatron II had handed to his Vehicon general Scavenger, Starcream's treacherous spark, for further research. Starscream is now a Cobra Seeker Jet armed with null rays, missiles and his intake shoulders are blaster cannons.

Immorticon- Appropriately named by Megatron. Formerly the spark of Rampage found at the remains of the Decepticon flagship Nemesis while Scavenger was salvaging parts for the undersea base at Peru. As far as Scavenger can assess the spark is blank thus it is given a new shell program persona. Immorticon's body is a Skar Battle Tank armed with missile launchers, gatling guns and a plasma energy cannon.

Megatron views his new awakened troops with a smile.

Megatron their leader whose vehicle form is now an all terrain Coil Destroyer Tank armed with a destructive galactic ion pulse cannon and a pair of armor piercing rail guns. Megatron can link up interdimensionally to a black hole and draw antimatter from it for use as a weapon. Seldom does Megatron use that power.

All these stolen machine bodies were weapons from the Concurrence, an unlikely alliance of the Earth's terrorist organizations. Its factions include Cobra led by Cobra Commander, Skar led by Iron Klaw, the I.R.O.N. Army led by General Blitz, the Red Shadows led by Baron Iron Blood and the Coil led by its emperor Serpentor.

All of the Decepticons are sporting new purple sigils the badge of the True Path.

All of this the work of Scavenger whose form is now taken the form of an unassuming advanced bulldozer for infiltrating Earth and freeing his leader and comrades.

Scavenger: "Lord Megatron sensor probes have detected an Autobot warp signature. It has entered the system and is approaching Earth."

Along the way to Earth Scavenger on his small ship the Twilight left cloaked sensor probes around the system in preparation for any interference from Cybertron.

Starcream: " Lord Megatron … Heh whatever happened to Galva…Arrrgh" Starscream bends over in pain from his very laser core tortured by Megatron's control.

Megatron smirking at Starscreams cry

Megatron: "Very well Decepticons let us give the Autobots a warm welcome Hahaha"

From the depths of the sea a tower surfaces. Its door opens and the Decepticons fly leaving their base's cloaking field.

EDC base, Mt. Saint Hillary

ALERT DECEPTICON ENERGY SIGNATURES DETECTED

ALERT DECEPTICON ENERGY SIGNATURES DETECTED

Said Teletran-1

Director: "Give me the coordinates"

Teletran-1: LAST KNOWN COORDINATES 40 DEGREES LONGHITUDE BY 20 DEGREES LATITUDED AND CLIMBLING THE ATMOSHPERE

_They can't go back to Cybertron without a ship or space bridge or warp gate unless…. _

Immediately the EDC Section 9 Director barks orders to his personnel

Director: "Prepare to launch the Sark. Load the Transporter transponder probe. Teletran scramble comm. frequencies"

The director makes a connection of his cyberbrain to the Sark USC pilot system thru Teletran-1

Moments later

A massive cloaking field disperses revealing a parabolic launching platform

Controller: "Mass driver catapult ready launching clearance probe"

The probe launches clearing the air around it creating a frictionless vacuum

Controller: "Way cleared"

Director: "Launching Sark!"

The Sark a deep space and submersible vessel built by the EDC for both space and sea exploration and combat, part rocket, part sub.

The Sark launches from the catapult to probe's vacuum tunnel to space.

Nearing Earth, The Steelhaven

Black Arachnia manning the science console: "So far we've been able to get through gaps in their sensor net"

The Maximals avoiding satellites, space stations, and cylindrical space colonies.

Silverbolt: "I've manage to tap to their Information Net it would seem the Humans have quite impressive Energon industry, which is not good for us if the Decepticons start pillaging it they could start a war on Cybertron."

Cheetor: "What are they doing converting their energy and fuel sources to energon?"

Siverbolt: "No they are mining their crust for energon deposits, not crystals usually but energon pools"

Black Arachnia: "My memories are still messed up but didn't we fight over energon back at the Beast Wars"

Cheetor: "Yeah I think we determined that much energon is unnatural for a planet like Earth and the aliens were responsible for it."

Silverbolt: "Why place such a large energon deposits on Earth?"

Balck Arachnia: "Maybe they wanted to attract others to it? It's the reason the Autobots and Decepticons crashed here in the first place."

Nightscream: "Hate to interrupt your energon discussion but I read six bogies approaching fas…"

An explosion rips a massive hole on the side of ship. Immediately the bridge doors are blasted from behind. Starscream enters shoots his null rays incapacitating each Maximal.

Megatron enters with the rest of his Decepticons.

Viewing each fallen Maximal.

Megatron: "Maximals! And here I was thinking that we would face Autobots. Hmm from the data tracks I've reviewed you four would be Cheetor, Silverbolt, Nightscream and Black Arachnia."

_Black Arachnia ! Well if it isn't my proud protégé revenge would be so sweet . _Thought Starscream remembering her betrayal during the Beast wars.

Megatron: "Merging with organics disgust me but before we destroy you I will grant you the dignity of dying as a machine."

Megatron takes the Transtech key from his compartment.

_No… _thought Cheetor.

Megatron activates the Key shooting Cheetor first then Silverbolt then Black Arachnia and finally Nighscream.

Turning their Techno-organic bodies into pure Techno-matter.

Megatron: "Decepticons with me!"

The Decepticons leave the Steelhaven.

Meanwhile many miles away on Earths lower orbit the Sark launches an experimental transporter relay probe into deep space a long away from its source. The Sark moves its thrusters for landing at the Atlantic Ocean awaiting retrieval from the EDC Agile-1 and Nightwing fighter jets.

Teletran-1: Vessel detected matches Autobot warp signature. It has sustained heavy damage.

Director: "Find any Autobot or Maximal energy signatures and set for transport"

Teletran-1: Four Maximal energy signatures detected ready for transport

The Decepticons charges their weapons.

Director: "Now!"

Megatron: "Decepticons Fire!" Aiming his Ion cannon at the ship.

A massive fire of weapons destroys the Steelhaven.

The Maximals appears at the transporter pad inside the base.

Teletran 1: Transport complete.

Soundwave: "Megatron sensor scans and unknown short high frequency signature detected"

Megatron: "Destroy it"

Soundwave transforms into a weapons satellite firing his microwave weapons array at the probe.

Lighting like a little star many miles away the probe is destroyed.

Meanwhile at the EDC base, Oregon

Section 9 scientist Dr. Redford is desperately trying to save the five Maximals.

Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Nightscream and Depthcharge.

Director: "What's their status?"

Dr. Redford "The four's condition is much worse than the first. The techno-matter infection seems to paralyze them. With their physiology it is much more unlikely to transfer them to synthoid bodies"

The Director looks at the Maximals each inside a transparent pool of the restoration chamber.

Director: "Place them all in the stasis pods we have. Connect them all to Teletran-1 for further analysis see if it can provide us a solution"

Dr. Redford "Yes sir"

Moments later the Maximals are each inside a stasis pod. Remnants of the Beast Wars which have been hidden and studied by the government long before the transformers were awakened at 1984.

Director: "What' their situation?"

Dr. Redford : "Sir we currently trying to download their memory and ...!" She stops upon seeing the readings.

Director: "What is it doctor?"

Dr. Redford: "Sir a foreign program is taking over Teletran-1!"

From Teletran-1's screen a gold ring image appears. It shoots out a blue beam towards the director.

Director: "What!"

The blue beam hits a small round object a pendant around his neck.

The Director takes it out of his clothing. This small object is in fact a piece of the Matrix of Leadership. Given to him for safe keeping by Optimus Prime until Prime returns.

Oracle/Teletran-1: Beginning scan for Alternate modes

On a side screen vehicles inside the base are scanned their schematics appear.

The bird like Agile-1 jet fighter

The black Nightwing stealth fighter

The Strider an armored four wheeled legged ATV

The Sark DSSV (Deep Space Submersible Vessel) a rocket sub.

And

The Speeder, a modified F1 racer for high speed pursuit.

Suddenly fiery flames cover each stasis pod.

Oracle/Teletran-1: Reformatting

The director and Emily Redford watch on wondering what is happening.

To be continued.


End file.
